A warehouse or similar style building typically includes an open-sided mezzanine level which is used for storing pallets of material, as well as a loading dock which is open to the outside at a predetermined height so that trucks, once backed up to the dock, can be easily unloaded. The open sides of the mezzanine and the loading dock pose serious safety risks. A misplaced step by a worker can send the worker over the edge of the mezzanine or loading dock, posing danger to the worker as well as any workers below. A misplaced carton or pallet can also tumble off the mezzanine or loading dock and possibly injure people or materials located below. Injuries resulting from workers or material falling off of open mezzanines and loading docks are one of OSHA's top ten most frequently violated standards.
Previous attempts to reduce the risk of open-sided mezzanines and loading docks have proven relatively unsuccessful. Yellow warning lines painted on the floor have achieved limited results at best. Steel fencing systems have proven effective when closed, but require a great deal of floor space since they typically are swung into and out of position. Further, operating a steel fence system places a worker at the edge of the mezzanine or loading dock, creating a safety hazard of its own. The opening and closing of steel systems require substantial time by one or more employees and as such are costly to use as well as to purchase. Workers tend to avoid using safety systems which interrupt work flow, and when a safety system is not used, it can not afford protection.